All You Have to do is Say Hello
by always-unwritten
Summary: Harry and Ginny comfort each other and talk about their lost loved ones. Post DH. Please please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: just a little one shot. Takes place during the summer after DH.

Harry lay on the cot in what used to be Bill's room. It had been three weeks since the battle and he still couldn't get all of it out of his head. He turned over to take another attempt at falling asleep when he heard the door creak open.

"Hey, you awake?" Ginny asked softly, standing at the doorway in his gryfindor quidditch shirt and a pair of short black pajama shorts, her long beautiful red hair up in a messy bun with pieces of hair hanging in her face. Her eyes were red, she had obviously been crying.

"Yeah, I'm awake" said Harry somewhat weakly after snapping out of his daydream.

"Can I stay with you? … just for tonight?"she asked looking more innocent and vulnerable then he had seen her in years … since the chamber anyways.

"Yeah of course" he said scooting over on the twin bed to try and make room for her petite body.

She climbed into the bed and Harry drew her close to him so that they were both facing each other. They lay there, just like that, for at least a few minutes, just soaking each other in. They hadn't really spent much time together. They were a couple once again of course but, there was so much happening in their worlds right now that it was hard to have a moment to breathe. A moment to just be with each other. As he held her tight in his arms he realized how much he missed her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes looked up and at, questioning him.

"I was just thinking how much trouble I'm going to be in with your parents when they find us like this in the morning" said Harry, moving a piece of her hair from her face, letting his fingers brush her cheek as he did so.

"Please, I would be the one to get in trouble. I can just imagine the lecture I'd get from mum about my 'inappropriate behavior', you can do no wrong in my parents eyes, they love you!" said Ginny, resting her head on Harry's chest.

"They love me huh?" said Harry, slightly amused.

"Yes, they do! You never have to worry about impressing the parents!" she giggled.

Suddenly, a thought hit Harry harder then that bludger in sixth year did. He had never thought about it before now. No matter how many amazing people in his life there were, the empty space where his parents should be would never be filled, it would never go away, it would never stop making him feel sad.

"I wish you could meet my parents Gin" he said softly, stroking her long red hair. "I'm sure they would have loved you too." as he said this he imagined how it should have been. Bringing Ginny to the cottage in Godrics Hollow. His mother and Ginny talking about the antics of the Potter boys and his father being thrilled beyond belief that Ginny played quidditch. Harry smiled at the thought of it.

"I will get to meet them one day Harry" said Ginny looking up at him. "Whenever you decide to introduce me"

"Gin .. what are you talking about?" said Harry looking at her beseechingly

"Harry just because your parents aren't physically here, doesn't mean they're not here. All you have to do is say hello" said Ginny stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Ginny my parents aren't here anymore" he said, his voice almost shaking.

"Well you can think that, but they are here. They're always here, no one is ever truly gone. Their bodies may no longer be here but they are most definitely here with you." she said to him.

"You really think so Gin?" he said unsure. He had never been a real believer in heaven or anything.

"Yes I do, I talk to Fred every night. He's not gone forever. Just physically he's gone, and one day I'll be with him physically too and you'll be with your parents"Ginny said her voice a little shaky at the mention of Fred.

Harry had never thought about it that way. Ironically, through all the near death experiences he had been through in his life, he had never really thought about what would happen to him after he died. His parents had been there all along. Even when they weren't there physically, they were there for him, watching their only son grow from a baby to a boy to a man. They had been there cheering him on at all his quidditch games. His mother had been pulling her hair out when he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament. His father and Sirius had been torn between laughing and gaping when he kissed Ginny in the middle of the common room. All three of them had been yelling at Dumbledore for bringing him to the cave. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had been ready to cry when he walked into the forest. It was too soon for him to come. It was still too soon, much too soon, but they were there. All he had to do was say hello.

"Gin?" he whispered only to find the petite red head asleep with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her contently. He was finally at peace with himself, his parents, his friends.

"I love you" he said to Ginny giving her a kiss on the head as his parents and Sirius and Remus looked down upon their boy, Ginny's man.

-Fin

A/N: so I really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I've never really gone inside Harry's thoughts like this before so it's a new topic for me. Please review, once again don't want to sound whiny, but it is frustrating to get emails about how people have added a story to an alert or something like that, yet I have no review from that user. So please! Take a minute and write a review!

-Kate


End file.
